Susto
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Si estas deprimido es lógico salir con tu mejor amiga para mejorar los ánimos; eso pensaba Kisa... pero si las cosas se animan demasiado, quizás termine pasando un gran susto.
1. El Susto

**Holaa :D  
>¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un pequeño two shot sin mucho sentido que se me vino a la mente luego de leer <strong>_Changes _**de **_Nymphadora Tonks_**. Les recomiendo pasarse por ese fics primero para que entiendan de donde sale Miho; la BFF de Kisa xD (El link está en la bio de mi perfil) Por supuesto que Tonks me autorizó a publicar esto.**

**Bien, bien; a leer :P  
><strong>

**_El Susto_**

Era tonto y lo sabía, haberse sentido tan inseguro de esa manera. Ya antes había creído que Yukina lo engañaba y todo había sido un malentendido ¿Por qué no podía simplemente sacarse la idea de la cabeza? Quizás fuese que, aun ahora, no veía lo que Yukina veía en él.

- ¡Kiichaan! – Se le acercó Miho sentándose a su lado aferrándose a su brazo; parecía dolida; después de todo venía saliendo con un chico desde hacía poco y este acababa de dejarla. No es como si realmente fuese una relación importante para ella; esa solo era su reacción normal para los rompimientos – ¡Voy a morir vieja y sola! – Gritó, medio lloró vaciando su vaso de alcohol de un trago. Bien, quizás se había vuelto más dramática con la edad.

- No serás la única – Dijo él con amargura bebiendo también de su trago. Habían salido con Nakanishi y Kane-kun, amigos de toda la vida de ambos, con los que solían salir de fiestas; por idea de Miho que quería despejar la mente y de paso ayudarlo a despejar la suya; pero eso no estaba funcionando: Kisa no tenía deseos de bailar con ningún chico y Yukina no tenía deseos de salir de su mente.

Todo había empezado hacía un par de día: Kisa había notado a Yukina muy misterioso y sonriente mientras se mensajeaba con alguien y justo esa noche, hacía tan solo unas horas, luego de salir de Marukawa, lo vio en la estación del metro esperando a alguien, a un chico al que recibió con un abrazo muy cariñoso. Kisa los había seguido sabiendo que se comportaba nuevamente como un idiota y sin embargo de algún modo llegó hasta Yukina; recordaba haberse comportado un poco grosero con el otro chico lo que enojó a Kou. Terminaron discutiendo, sin gritar, Kisa no hacía escándalos, los odiaba, pero no pudo más que quedarse frio y avergonzado cuando enojado, Yukina le dijo que ese chico era su primo y había llegado de lejos para invitarlos a su boda y pedirle a Yukina ser el padrino.

Kisa suspiró sirviéndose otro trago, escuchando a Miho lamentándose de porque no conseguía a un buen hombre para más de una semana; vaya que había metido la pata: su novio se había enojado mucho y se había ido con su primo a su casa sin dejarle disculparse. Por todos los cielos, él tenía ya treinta años y seguía comportándose como un niño de quince.

- Vamos a bailar kiichan – Dijo Miho halándolo del brazo algo tambaleante; él se dejó llevar dando un par de pasos y trastabillando. Volvió la mirada a la botella ¿tanto habían tomado ya?

- ¡Al fin se paran de ahí! – Celebró Kane-Kun, recibiéndoles en la pista moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras Nakanishi, les tendía un trago recién traído de la barra a cada uno.

- ¿Y esto?

- Son las 11 – Celebró tomándose su trago de una vez - ¡Hora de barra libre! – Dijo. – Vamos Miho, Shouta ¡Anímense! – Dijo obligándolos a bailar. Kisa asintió tomándose su trago al igual que su amiga, bailando con sus amigos y bebiendo esa noche para olvidarse de lo que les aquejaba a cada uno, bebiendo sin preocuparse por la cuenta.

*.*.*

- ¿Segura que te quedas aquí? – Preguntó Kane algo preocupado viendo a Kisa y Miho abrazados de los hombros trastabillando por el pasillo del edificio cantando a voz en cuello – Miho – Volvió a llamarla al no recibir respuesta - ¿Te quedaras aquí con Kisa o te llevamos a tu depa?

- Aquí estoy biiiiiiien – Canturreó con voz ebria mientras Nakanishi abría la puerta del departamento de Kisa obligándolos como pudo a pasar. Dejó las llaves del editor sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, y tras una rápida despedida cerró la puerta marchándose junto a Kane-kun – ¡Kiiiiichaaaan! Quien necesita a Kimura-Kun ¡Sigamos la fiesta! – Propuso Miho con voz pastosa trastabillando en dirección a la cocina en busca de alcohol.

- ¿Qui…en es Kimura? – Balbuceó Kisa tropezándose en el escalón del Gekan – Miichan…Yukina debe estar odiándome – Lamentó arrastrándose hasta la pared para apoyarse de esta y ponerse en pie. – Solo era una boda… y yo… yo le dije que me engañaba.

- Idiota – Escuchó la voz de Miho a la par de unos vasos haciéndose añicos. Kisa lo ignoró; se dirigió a su habitación sin separarse de la pared ni un centímetro y se dejó caer en la cama: todo le daba vueltas como un remolino.

- Kiichan si vas a dormir quítate la ropa – Le gritó Miho con una botella abierta en la mano y paso tan errante como el suyo. La chica se acercó a él tomando la pierna del pantalón jalándoselo. Él gruñó moviendo las piernas como si fuese a patearla.

- ¡Que te la quites! – Gruñó jalándolo con más fuerza sin que cediera puesto que lo tenía abotonado; aun así Kisa intentó poner resistencia consiguiendo que la chica simplemente se lanzara sobre él sacándole el aire del abdomen. Miho estalló a risas colocándose en arcadas sobre él de cabeza a sus piernas para halarle los pantalones. - ¡Tienes que ponerte pijama!

- No, déjame dormir. – Se quejó intentando tumbarla.

- Quítatelos.

- ¡No! – Exclamó él girándose con brusquedad tumbándola de la cama. La chica gritó.

- ¡SHOUTA! ¡Botaste el alcohol! – Dijo poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que sus sentidos alcoholizados le permitieron.

- Déjame, quiero dormir miserablemente con ropa.

- Kimura-kun también dormía con ropa – Dijo ella en un balbuceó. El suspiró cediendo al fin. Le tomó un buen rato lograr desabotonar sus pantalones; Miho lo miraba fijamente y una vez quedó en calzoncillos gritó

- ¡KIICHAN!

- ¿Qué? – Gritó él saltando asustado.

- ¡Tú también eres un hombre! – Gritó señalándole a la entrepierna.

- Claro que soy un hombre… yo…

- Como Ichimura-Kun – Balbuceó recostándose sobre el pecho de Kisa que se restregó los ojos.

- ¿No era Kimura?

- ¿Crees que realmente llegare a vieja sola? – Preguntó ella de pronto. – Es decir, tú tienes a Yukina y yo…

- Me tienes a mi ¿No? – La chica alzó la mirada hacía él que le sonreía. Ella también le sonrió atrapando repentinamente sus labios ebrios entre los suyos, en un beso cargado de intensidad.

*.*.*

El repique del celular lo despertó; pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Estiró el brazo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Yukina a su lado en la cama; gruñó sintiendo la boca seca: vaya que había bebido la noche anterior. Tomó su celular y contestó sin mirar el identificador, la voz le sonó pastosa.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

- Kisa-san – La voz se mostró aliviada – Lamento lo de anoche; voy camino a tu casa, no me gusta estar enojado contigo.

- Descuidad Yukina yo… - La voz de Kisa se cortó ¿Yukina? Los ojos de Kisa se abrieron de par en par tanteando la cama con su mano y sintiendo con horror un cuerpo a su lado, demasiado menudo para ser el de su novio.

- ¿Kisa-san pasa algo? – Preguntó al notar el corte en su voz. Pero el mayor no respondió, se había incorporado a prisa a la par de la persona a su lado. Ambos gritaron al ver al otro Kisa se hechó hacía atrás cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama. - ¡¿Kisa-San!? – El grito preocupado de Yukina se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro.

- N… no… no vengas – Fue lo que atinó a tartamudear.

- ¿Kisa-san que ocurrió?

- Na...nada – Negó de inmediato totalmente pálido – Miho me ha asustado, solo eso…yo… te llamo luego – Dijo y colgó mirando con horror la cara espantada de Miho que, en su cama, trataba de tapar su desnudez con el cobertor. El chico apenas ahora se percataba de su propia falta total de vestimenta.

- ¿Kisa, que hemos hecho? – Cuestionó ella con voz aguda.

*.*.*

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo – Balbuceaba Miho casi media hora después, ya vestida y sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo sobre su adolorida cabeza. Kisa sentado frente a ella con una taza de café entre las manos y un tic nervioso en el pie intentaba recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido durante esa noche, pero los recuerdos eran borrosos, el alcohol nublaba su mente después de cierto momento y del resto solo recordaba la vaga sensación del cuerpo de Miho junto al suyo.

- No puede ser – Seguía Miho – Que a estas alturas de la vida Kisa Shouta, te aprovecharas de una mujer ebria ¡de mí! ¿Tú no eras gay? – Le acusó.

- Cállate, que si alguien fue violado anoche, ese fui yo – Se quejó él con enojo; si, recordaba que había sido Miho la que inició besándolo.

- Tienes razón, eres todo un uke; hasta para mí.

- ¡Cállate Miho! – Le gritó él, arrepintiéndose por la tenaz punzada en su cabeza tras el grito. – Para ti es muy divertido, claro, eres hetero y yo soy hombre… pero tu…Engañe a Yukina ¡Con una chica!

El chico estaba con los nervios de punta, nunca en los más de 15 años que tenía conociendo a Miho algo así había ocurrido; sin importar cuan ebrios habrían estado, y vaya que fueron muchas las noches de borrachera en su juventud. Y por si fuese poco, él tenía novio. Sintió como si se hundiera en la miseria ¿Cómo había podido ponerle el cuerno a Yukina? No lo había hecho antes con un chico ¿Cómo venía a ocurrírsele engañarlo con una chica? ¿En qué cabeza cabía?

- Vamos Kiichan, no te sulfures – Exclamó ella – Oye, de todas formas no es como si nos acordemos de algo – Dijo con calma – _Sin sangre no hay culpa_ – Citó – Dejémoslo así y finjamos que nada pasó. – Propuso justo en el momento en que la puerta del apartamento se abría.

- ¿Kisa-san, estás bien? – Era Yukina. Sonaba preocupado. El aludido se alarmó sintiendo el color del rostro desaparecerle cuando su novio se dio paso a la cocina. Yukina parecía preocupado ¿y cómo no? Si lo último que escuchó de Kisa fue ese grito asustado de hacía unos minutos.

Shouta miró a Miho de forma estrangulada y en silencio articuló un "_Nada pasó"_ antes de girarse a Yukina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que yo te llamaba.

- Tu grito me dejó preocupado – Aseguró el castaño – Y quiero hablar contigo, no me gusta que peleemos Kisa-san.

- Perfecto, denme un par de minutos para peinarme y me voy – Aseguró Miho poniéndose de pie. Yukina negó con la cabeza.

- Realmente esperaba que pudiéramos salir.

*.*.*

Caminaban por el parque en silencio, Kisa intentando armarse de valor siquiera para mirar a Yukina a los ojos.

- No debí ser tan rudo contigo ayer Kisa-San – Comenzó Yukina – Me gusta que me celes, significa que temes perderme, pero quisiera que confiaras en mi – Kisa se estremeció ¿Por qué Yukina se disculpaba? Solo estaba haciendo que se sintiera peor por lo de anoche.

Negó frenético con la cabeza ¡no! Habían quedado en que no había pasado nada esa noche, debía olvidarlo.

- Confió en ti – Dijo sonrojándose – Pero no confió en ser lo suficiente para mantenerte a mi lado.

- ¡Kisa san, por favor no digas eso! – Gritó Yukina tomando sus manos entre las suyas, obligándole a mirarlo. – Eres todo lo que amo, no pienses que eso podría cambiar. – Kisa asintió tan rojo como un tomate.

- Yo… lo siento - ¿Se disculpaba por sus celos o por lo de Miho? Quizás fuese ambas cosas – Prometo no ser tan celoso y desconfiar; si, voy a confiar para siempre – Kisa estaba consciente de lo raro e infantil que sonaba eso -… y tu confiaras en mi ¿no? Sabes que nunca te engañaría y…

- ¿Qué? – Yukina aligeró un poco su agarre un tanto confundido. Kisa se pateó mentalmente ¡Que idiota! Acababa de delatarse.

- ¡Nada! Tonterías mías – Negó con las manos al frente – ¿A dónde vamos? – Cambió el tema.

- Con mi primo – Le sonrió Yukina – Se quedará hasta la tarde, luego irá a visitar a mis padres, pero quiero que lo conozcas.

*.*.*

Los besos no se hicieron esperar apenas hubieron puesto un pie en el departamento de Yukina. El sol se había puesto hacía unas horas; habían paseado junto al primo de Yukina (un chico muy agradable a decir verdad) durante toda la tarde; y luego Kou había convencido a Kisa de faltar al trabajo para ir al cine; el editor terminó aceptando solo porque estaban al inicio del ciclo.

Al cine le siguió una cena y tras la cena habían terminado allí, urgidos por entrar al departamento de Yukina para amarse el uno al otro y cerrar con broche de oro esa espontanea cita de reconciliación.

El mayor se estiró para besar al más alto, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Yukina lo tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra cerraba la puerta. Ambos chicos se desplazaron a trompicones por el gekan; con la urgencia de sentir la piel del otro contra la suya. Las manos de Yukina se abrieron paso por debajo de la camisa de Shouta alzándola mientras recorría la espalda del chico y sus besos cubrían cada centímetro de sus labios, mejillas y cuello.

Finalmente llegaron a donde querían, cayeron sobre la cama: Yukina sobre Kisa, quien ya se apresuraba en deshacerse del pantalón del más alto que dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos frías de Kisa se abrieron paso por debajo de su ropa interior.

- Te amo Kisa-San – Susurró Yukina a su oído girando sobre su espalda para dejar a Kisa sobre él. Shouta besó los labios de su pareja jugueteando con su legua en su oído mientras sentía las manos de Kou luchando contra su cinturón para deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Volvieron a girar sobre la cama quedando el mayor bajó el castaño que se apresuró en recorrer con su boca el abdomen de Kisa-san mientras halaba los pantalones de este para liberar su parte más noble de la prisión de sus pantalones. Un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de Shouta, avergonzándolo un poco. Yukina sonrió, amaba escuchar esos sonidos y su pareja y…

Yukina detuvo su tarea quedando estático sobre Kisa. El estudiante de arte había palidecido solo un segundo antes de que sus mejillas se cubrieran con un ligero rubor de enojo.

- Kisa-san – No era el mismo tono dulce y zalamero de hacía unos minutos cuando le dijo que lo amaba, no; Yukina había utilizado ese tono rudo y serio que solía usar cuando estaba muy enojado

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – El mayor se medio incorporó sin comprender el cambio de actitud de su pareja.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Kisa tragó saliva sonoramente no necesitaba verlo, podía imaginar a lo que se refería cuando sus dedos rozaron su clavícula.

- ¿Q…que? N…no sé de qué hablas – Intentó desentenderse consiguiendo solo que Yukina se enojara aún más.

- ¡Ese chupetón! ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Co…como que quien? T…tu – Kisa había aprendido a mentir durante años, mentía sobre su edad, mentía sobre sí mismo para conseguir que los hombres con los que estaba lo vieran adorable y cedieran a pagar la cuenta; pero con Yukina nada de eso funcionaba; no podía mentirle, era como si no recordara como hacerlo y parecer convincente.

Yukina resopló bajándose de la cama enojado.

- ¿Yo? Si claro – Dijo - ¿Dónde quedó todo eso de la confianza? Vives temiendo que te engañe, pero el único que se va con el primero que le pase cada vez que discutimos eres tu Kisa-san

- No… Yukina…- Kisa estaba pálido – Fue…fue Miho ¿bien? – Soltó. Yukina enarcó una ceja entre incrédulo y aún más enojado por considerarlo una mentira; Kisa tomó aire apresurándose en agregar – Fue una broma suya; de verdad…

- Kisa-san – La voz de Yukina era cansada; el castaño se restregaba el rostro parecía pensar si creerle o no – Vete por favor – Pidió; Kisa abrió la boca incrédulo – Por favor – Repitió – Hablaremos mañana.

*.*.*

-…y fue culpa tuya, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme un chupetón?

- ¿Yo? – Miho se hizo la ofendida - ¿Por qué no vienes y ves cuantos me dejaste a mí, Baka? ¿Seguro que no tienes sangre de aspiradora? – Dijo mordaz y agregó enseriándose un poco - Debiste haberle dicho la verdad Shouta – Decía Miho con un tono serio; sentada con pose india sobre su cama en su apartamento, y el teléfono al oído. El chico, al otro lado de la línea se encontraba en pose similar, abrazando una de sus almohadas.

- ¿Estás loca? No viste como se puso – Negó él deprimido - Estaba enojado y me veía como si lo hubiese traicionado y…

- Pero es que lo hiciste.

- ¡Cállate Baka! – Gritó él incorporándose - Ser violado por ti no puede contar como traición – Alegó abrazándose nuevamente a la almohada; estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que continuara con voz aguda – No puedo decírselo; suficiente malo es que piense que puedo engañarlo con el primer chico que se me ponga al frente; no puedo decirle que además de eso me acosté con una chica ¡Es antinatural!

Miho en su casa se separó del teléfono para ver el aparato desconcertada antes de contestar.

- Eres la primera persona que dice algo así – Dijo con una risita. – Antinatural que un hombre y una mujer se acuesten-Rió

- Me refiero a mi caso – Aclaró él - ¡Y no repitas eso! – El chico se recostó en su cama – No le digas nada a Yukina, Miichan.

- No sé, Kiichan, creo que sería lo mejor.

- ¡No! – La voz de Kisa fue seria – Ni se te ocurra decirle algo Nakano, o no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

- Bien como quieras – Miho escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta se puso de pie yendo a abrir – Pero luego no me culpes y…- Abrió la puerta y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

- ¿Y qué?

- Te hablo luego mamá – Dijo Miho colgando la llamada; dejando a Kisa desconcertado, pero no tanto como lo estaba ella al ver a Yukina frente a su puerta. No se veía bien, Miho había visto esa expresión tan triste y afectada desde que le había dicho que él no era lo que necesitaba Kisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nakano-san – Yukina bajó la mirada; estaba dudando en decir lo que diría y Miho ya creía saber lo que era – Quería preguntarte algo sobre Kisa-san – Dijo por lo bajo, como si se avergonzara del hecho de estar ahí preguntando por su novio.

Miho asintió dejándolo pasar. Yukina no fue más allá del gekan

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Con quién estuvo Kisa-san anoche? – Miho se mordió el labio antes de girarse hacía él.

- ¿De qué hablas Yukina-kun?

- Kisa-san y yo discutimos anoche; luego hoy apareció con un chupetón en el cuello que no le he hecho yo; él dice que fuiste tú, pero no le creo yo…

- ¡Ah! Es eso – Exclamó ella – Si he sido yo – Dijo sonriente.

- Nakano-San, no cubra a Kisa por favor – Yukina parecía cansado – No es la primera vez que Kisa-san busca a otro chico luego de una discusión, solo que está vez no llegue a tiempo para evitarlo – Balbuceó. Miho lo miró, Yukina generalmente parecía un poco mayor de lo que realmente era; pero en ese momento se veía que era solo un muchacho.

- Kiichan no estuvo con ningún hombre anoche – Dijo con convicción – Él, unos amigos y yo salimos anoche; luego me quede con él en su casa; el chupetón se lo hice yo, fue una broma.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso? – Dijo Yukina – No es como si un chupetón se haga así como así y…- Miho rodó los ojos lanzándose hacía él en pos de su cuello; el chico se desconcertó e intentó separarla de sí; pero fue ella quien se separó de él.

- Lo ves, no es difícil – Dijo señalándole la marca en el cuello – Y ahora los tres tenemos uno – Dijo. Yukina estaba desconcertado – Yukina-Kun – Dijo – Conozco a Kiichan desde hace siglos; y si algo sé es que él te ama – Dijo; Yukina sonrió débilmente – Para él no hay otros hombres, y no lo hubo anoche.

Yukina asintió marchándose luego de eso. Miho lo despidió con una sonrisa que desapareció al cerrar la puerta; no se sentía bien mentirle al pobre Yukina, pero tampoco sería la culpable de que la relación de Kiichan terminara: Shouta era feliz con ese chico y él lo era con su amigo; además, ya lo había dicho esa mañana: debían borrar la noche anterior de sus mentes por el bien de Kisa y Yukina.

*.*.*

Yukina se dejó caer en el suelo observando el cuadro que acababa de pintar: era vertiginoso, dinámico, agresivo, frustrante pero sobre todo un misterio. Analizó el cuadro en que venía trabajando las últimas dos semanas: había pintado lo desconocido, a un desconocido, un nadie que había estado con su _todo_ hacia unas noches.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con Miho; al día siguiente Yukina había vuelto al departamento de Kisa para hablar con él y había escuchado la misma historia que Nakano le había dicho: se habían ido de fiesta, luego Miho se quedó con Kisa y le había hecho el chupetón a modo de juego. Yukina le había sonreído y había aceptado su palabra, pero nada más; no había estado mucho tiempo en la casa de Kisa, se sentía mal porque quería confiar en él pero le estaba costando más de lo que habría esperado.

Le costaba cuando ya una vez que habían discutido, lo primero que Kisa había hecho era buscarse a otro hombre, quería siquiera creerle a Miho, pero ella era su mejor amiga ¿Cuántas veces no le habría cubierto alguna mentira? Tomó una gaseosa a medio acabar en el suelo frunciendo el ceño al probarla: estaba caliente.

Un mensaje llegó al teléfono. Yukina se apresuró a tomarlo, era un mensaje de Kisa.

_Hoy no trabajas ¿no? ¿Paso por ti a la universidad?_

Yukina contestó con un _Si, nos vemos en un rato_. Kisa-san se estaba comportando como siempre y él intentaba también dejarlo pasar: amaba a Kisa-San; lo amaba con todo su ser, y desconfiar de él lo hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

*.*.*

A Kisa nunca le había gustado ir a recoger a Yukina a la universidad; sentía las miradas de todo el mundo puestas en él que solo quería pasar desapercibido. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo, quería hacer lo más posible para contentar a Yukina; sabía que a pesar de que se habían visto los últimos días, las cosas no habían vuelto del todo a la normalidad.

- ¿Kisa-San? – Lo llamaron desde atrás. Kisa se volteó confundo al no reconocer la voz. Se encontró con un muchacho de unos veintitantos que le pareció conocido, el chico de cabello oscuro sonreía tan ampliamente que los ojos se le achicaban aún más ¿Cómo podía verlo?

- ¿Si? – Cuestionó confundido.

- Oh que malo eres, no te acuerdas de mi ¿cierto? – Bromeó; Kisa negó – Soy el hermano de Mino.

- Oh claro – Dijo cayendo en cuenta; de ahí se le hacía tan familiar ¿y cómo no? Si esa sonrisa era idéntica. Había visto a ese chico en un par de ocasiones en que había ido a beber a casa de Mino – Así que estudias aquí, Kanade-Kun.

- Así es, en la facultad de economía – Respondió él enseñando un pesado libro que llevaba en las manos.

- Pensé que estudiabas leyes – Comentó Kisa distraídamente.

- Volví a cambiarme de carrera – Comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros – Aun no consigo la que quiero. En cualquier caso, siempre podré hacer que Mino me mantenga – Rio; Kisa también sonrió.

- Kisa-San; quien es tu amigo – La voz seria de Yukina le llegó a Kisa desde su espalda; el mayor se giró algo desconcertado al ver el rostro mortal de su pareja.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco? – Cuestionó el hermano de Mino confundido.

- Yukina, él es Kanade-Kun – Lo presentó notando el incrementado disgusto de Yukina ante la respuesta del chico.

- Soy Yukina, el novio de Kisa-San – Dijo Yukina de improviso. Kanade-Kun se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? No… si, bueno, Kanade-Kun me saludas a tus padres. – Se despidió Kisa rojo de vergüenza por lo que se dispuso a marcharse junto a Yukina que tras una mirada al chico, tomó a Kisa de la mano. - ¿Qué haces? – Susurró Kisa mirando en todas direcciones notando la mirada de todos. Intentó soltar su mano pero Yukina lo tomó con un poco más de firmeza.

- Que tanto conoces a ese Kanede-kun – Cuestionó Yukina.

- ¿Es en serio? Solo es el hermano de mi compañero de trabajo – Exclamó Kisa con cierta molestia: Yukina nunca había sido celoso hasta ahora y estos días había estado mirando feo a todos los hombres que se le acercaban como si esperara descubrir al responsable del chupetón que Miho le había hecho. Suspiró; podía soportarlo, después de todo él había fallado primero, podía soportar sus celos el tiempo que tardara en conseguir que Yukina confiase de nuevo por completo en él.

*.*.*

- ¿Te traigo limonada? – Ofreció Kisa abrazado a la cintura de Yukina; luego de la universidad y tras aclarar que Kisa no había tenido nada con Kanade-Kun; Yukina se había disculpado yéndose ambos directo al departamento de Kisa y habían terminado en la cama. El castaño asintió besando a Kisa que se puso de pie colocándose la ropa interior y unos pantalones antes de salir a la cocina dejando a su novio recostado a la almohada mirando con fijeza entre las cosas de Kisa.

Algo llamó su atención: una caja de condones dejada de cualquier forma por la urgencia de momentos atrás; Kisa siempre la llevaba entre sus cosas, como una vieja costumbre de sus anteriores andadas. Se incorporó dudando un segundo antes de tomarla ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía ser que estuviese haciendo eso; sacó los condones mirando la caja: era de 24 unidades, debían quedar 17 si descontaba los ya usados, incluyendo los de esta ocasión; deberían…

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – La pregunta de Kisa fue seria al volver a la habitación con los vasos de limonada; viendo la escena frente a él - ¿Yukina que…?

- Los cuento – Dijo el castaño intentando mantener la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto al mínimo.

- ¿Los cuentas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Cuestionó dejando los vasos de limonada sobre la mesa de noche para ir hacía Yukina intentando recuperar la caja. Yukina se apartó contando a prisa.

- Si no hiciste nada, no tienes que preocuparte Kisa-San – Alegó el mayor.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño acaso? – Gruño Kisa tratando de alcanzar la caja, pero Yukina lo mantenía alejado con el brazo. Kisa palideció: tendría que confesar la verdad, de lo contrario sería peor. – Yukina yo… el otro día…

- 15, 16, 17 – Contó el menor terminando – 17 ¡Están todos! – Celebró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Están todos!... ¿Están todos? – La voz de Kisa se quebró. - ¿Co…contaste bien?

- Oh Kisa-San, lo siento – Se disculpó el más alto soltando la caja – No debí desconfiar de ti. No volveré a hacerlo ¡Lo juro! – Dijo apresurándose en ir a abrazar al editor que aún no salía de su perplejidad; incluso temblaba ligeramente ¿estaban completos? ¡Mierda!

*.*.*

- ¡Ya kiichan! ¿Qué te pasa? – Gritó Miho mientras veía a Kisa caminar de un lado a otro de su apartamento: el chico había llegado hacía ya quince minutos y no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro poniéndola nerviosa. Antes de eso solo había recibido un "_Tenemos que hablar, es de vida o muerte" _que la habían alarmado, ni que decir de esa actitud.

- Yo… tú…nosotros… - Kisa temblaba violentamente; apenas había podido escaparse de Yukina fingiendo una llamada urgente del trabajo; pero no sabía cómo decir lo que diría: tantas posibilidades se habían abierto en su mente que le aterraban. – Tu…

- Él…ella…ustedes.- Se burló la chica intentando aligerar la situación pero solo consiguió que Kisa la mirara feo – Ya, dime ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estarías esta tarde con Yukina.

- Si, y… lo descubrí contando mis condones y…

- ¡No puedo creer que hiciera eso! – Dijo Miho medio en burla, alarmándose de pronto – ¡OH! No me digas que se dio cuenta que faltó uno. – Kisa negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, se mordía el labio con fuerza como si quisiera contener las ganas de echarse a llorar. - ¡¿Faltan dos?! – Gritó sorprendida - ¡¿Kiichan, dos?! Pero… si fuesen dos yo me habría acordado y… - Dijo para sí; él volvió a negar.

- No falta ninguno – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Miho como si no hubiese escuchado bien; pero al ver que Kisa no desmentía nada, sino que seguía temblando; se puso de pie - ¿QUE DIJISTE KISA SHOUTA?

- Yo… bueno… - Kisa rehuyó de su mirada y de ella que se acercaba amenazante como una leona a punto de cazar – Es probable que como estábamos muy borrachos pues… yo… y a ti no te importó y…

- ¡VE AL GRANO!

- ¡Esprobablequenomehayapuestocondonesanoche! – Dijo rápido y aun así Miho lo entendió perfectamente. El silenció los cubrió a ambos durante un segundo antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él dispuesto a ahorcarlo; Kisa se le escapó por los pelos correteando por el apartamento; saltando sobre el sofá y usando las mesas como obstáculo entre ellos.

- TE MATARE SHOUTA – Gritaba Miho gritaba con las manos extendidas dispuesto a estrangularlo – Te matare y alimentare a las aves contigo y…¡Mierda! – Exclamó deteniéndose de pronto. Kisa la miró con desconfianza como palidecía para luego tomar un torno verdoso y enfermo.

- ¿Qué pasa Miichan?

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Balbuceaba ella caminando como una autómata hacía el sofá donde se dejó caer.

- Miho me estás asustando.

- Kiichan… está atrasado – Balbuceó – No le dí importancia pero… Kiichan…tengo un atraso.

**:O Kiichan podría ser padre? Será será? En la segunda parte resolvemos todo esto, lo prometo jajajaja publico el lunes, pero si me dejan muchos reviews quizás antes ;D  
>Recuerden pasarse por el fics "Changes" de donde salió toda esta loca idea; las risas estarán más que aseguradas.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto  
>besos :P<strong>


	2. Las Pruebas

**Holaa :D  
>¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este loco two shot que me vino a la mente luego de leer <strong>_Changes _**de **_Nymphadora Tonks_**. Les recomiendo pasarse por ese fics para que entiendan de donde sale Miho; la BFF de Kisa xD (El link está en la bio de mi perfil) Por supuesto que Tonks me autorizó a publicar esto.**

**Bien, bien; a leer :P**

_**Las Pruebas**_

Entraron a la farmacia mirando en todas las direcciones; Kisa se había colocado un enorme sombrero de invierno y gafas sumamente oscuras intentando pasar desapercibido; Miho llevaba en cambio una gorra con una bufanda y gafas de marco grueso; quizás, si no fuera verano, no habrían llamado tanto la atención.

- Nos están viendo Miho; nos están viendo - Balbuceaba el hombre con voz aguda no queriendo mirar en ninguna dirección mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a ella al área de cuidados femeninos.

- Cállate y camina- Exclamó la muchacha deteniéndose en un pasillo lleno de toallas sanitarias, tampones, duchas y cremas vaginales y por supuesto; lo que iban a buscar: pruebas de embarazo.

-Toma una y vámonos - La apuró Kisa; eso era incómodo y el hecho de estar sudando frio tan solo por el motivo que los hacía estar allí, volvía todo aun peor. Si el cuerpo de Miho quería embarazarse ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo con él, habiendo tanto hombre hetero en la calle? Él no quería un hijo; nunca había pensado en tener uno en lo absoluto: no le gustaban ese tipo de responsabilidades.

- No se cual tomar - Exclamó ella luego de mirar analíticamente las cajas.

- Cualquiera

-No, no es lo mismo

- Entonces...

- ¡No me presiones Shouta!

- ¡Me estas gritando! – Estallaron ambos por los nervios; y así se fue al demonio sus intentos por pasar desapercibidos.

- Disculpen ¿puedo ayudarles?-Se acercó una dependienta; Kisa la miró y se le cayó el alma a los pies - ¿Kisa-san?

-Ho...hola Rio-chan- Era la amiga de Yukina; ¿No se suponía que ella trabajaba en un bar? ¿Por qué la vida lo torturaba así? - Yo...eh...nosotros...mejor nos vamos.

- Espera aun no elijo...

- Toma cualquiera - Exclamó el chico echando en una cesta rápidamente varias cajas con diferentes pruebas de embarazo; un par de condones femeninos; óvulos, toallas sanitarias… era obvio que no estaba prestando atención a lo que tomaba con tal de irse rápidamente lejos de la única persona en toda la maldita ciudad que iría a contarle a Yukina que lo había visto allí.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra meter eso Shouta! -Gritó Miho lanzándole su cartera cuando el chico tomó un paquete de pañales; la cartera le pegó en el estómago pero antes de poder reclamar miró lo que tenía en las manos y al darse cuenta de lo que era los soltó como si quemasen.

- Por favor compórtense - Exigió Rio; su jefe la reñiría si veía que ella permitía tales escándalos; -¿Kisa san; kou...?

- ¡No le digas a Yukina!- Exclamó quizás demasiado apresurado como para no levantar alguna sospecha- Esto es de ella; todo de ella; de ella sola- Le empujó la cesta a Miho-Mejor nos vamos - dijo halándola del brazo.

-¡Espera! No hemos pagado - Exclamó la muchacha. Kisa agachó la cabeza ante la mirada de todos los demás clientes; eso era totalmente vergonzoso.

-La próxima vez más te valdría usar un condón amigo- Se burló un muchacho a su lado mirando con sorna todas las pruebas de embarazo que tenía Miho.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Estalló y se hundió aún más ante la confusa mirada que le dirigía Rio a él y Miho alternativamente; ¡Kuso!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Tu... ¿Kisa san es gay cierto? - Cuestionó Rio mientras corregía el diseño de un vestido; Yukina que había estado pintando en el lienzo, la miró confundido.

- A menos que yo sea chica y no me haya enterado; si lo es – Bromeó

- ¿Pero gay, gay? - Cuestionó otra vez; Yukina se confundió aún más.

- ¿Hay gays no gays?

- Me refiero a si él nunca ha estado con mujeres; ¿ni siquiera por probar? - Cuestionó

- A ver ¿De que va todo esto? - Cuestionó encarándola.

- Nada; no es nada - Negó volviendo rápido a su trabajo.

- No; ahora me dices.- La chica negó; sin embargo debió pensárselo mejor porque alzó la mirada otra vez y exclamó:

- Vi a Kisa en la farmacia comprando pruebas de embarazo con una mujer.

Yukina parpadeó desconcertado por un minuto y luego rio restándole importancia.

- Seguro es Miho-chan; no te hagas ideas raras: es su mejor amiga - Y agregó más para si- ¡Vaya! ¿Está embarazada? ¿De quién será?

Rio se encogió de hombros solo por hacerlo; volviendo a su trabajo: si su amigo no le daba cabeza a lo que acaba de decirle el sabría porque... Aunque...

- Creo que deberías preguntarles; porque cuando se burlaron suyo por no usar condones; Kisa-san se alteró. No me pareció algo de solo el amigo que acompaña a comprar el test - Aseguró.

Yukina negó restándole importancia; ¿Kisa-san y Miho chan? Esa Rio sí que tenía imaginación

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- Creo que compramos muchas - Dijo Kisa mirando todas las pruebas de embarazo sobre la mesa y preguntándose todavía porque habían comprado también una barra enorme de chocolate.

- Por seguridad; he oído que estas cosas pueden equivocarse.

- ¿Y el chocolate?

- No preguntes tonterías; era para disimular; además estaba en descuento y... y... ¡¿Porque no tengo ganas de hacer pis!? - Estalló

- Deberías beber más agua – Sugirió. Llevaban cerca de una hora sentados a la mesa de la casa de Kisa tomando agua y más agua para llenar la vejiga de la chica pero parecía no surgir efecto alguno; no en ella al menos: Kisa ya había ido al baño unas tres veces, quizás por los mismos nervios.

- He oído que las embarazadas hacen mucho pis; y yo no tengo ganas... ¿Eso no podría considerarse como un "negativo"? - Kisa hubiera querido decir que _si_ pero simplemente negó y le ofreció otra botella de agua.

- ¡Sigue bebiendo!

Pasó otra media hora antes de que Miho se metiera finalmente al baño con una de las pruebas de embarazo. Kisa se paró frente a la puerta con un tic nervioso en la pierna intentando no seguir comiéndose las cutículas al quedarse ya sin uñas. Le pareció toda una eternidad antes de que Miho abriera nuevamente la puerta

-¡No puedo! Toma, vela tú- Exclamó tendiéndole la prueba; el chico la tomó soltándola de inmediato, dejándola caer al suelo.

- Está mojada con tu pis; ¡no seas cochina! - Le espetó. - Eh...Miho...- llamó al ver que la chica no salía del baño sino que mantenía medio cuerpo oculto tras la puerta.

- Tengo miedo kiichan; no quiero ser mamá -Dijo en un hilillo de voz- Sé que ya tengo 30 y la gente habla del reloj biológico y todas esas cosas; pero yo no me siento lista: no me imagino sola con un hijo.

-Yo...-Kisa quería decirle algo consolador; algo que espantara los miedos de la chica; sin embargo solo atino a un -Yo tampoco - Bajó la mirada; él había asumido que no tendría hijos nunca; dentro de sus planes de vida las cosas debían ser así.

Y Yukina… ¿Que iba a decir Yukina cuando se lo dijera? Kisa en algún momento quizás hubiese pensado en no decirle que se había acostado con Miho en medio de una monumental borrachera pero ¿cómo no decirle en caso de ser padre en 9 meses?

Se quedaron allí un rato; ella abrazada a la puerta del baño y él con la mirada gacha mirando sin ver la prueba de embarazo que seguía en el suelo: alguno de los dos tenía que agacharse tomarla y verificar el resultado; pero ninguno parecía capaz de moverse en esa dirección.

- Miichan...-Susurró, aclarándose la garganta al salirle como un hilillo ronco. Ella lo miró, pero él seguía mirando al suelo - Yo... eh...independientemente del resultado...yo...no me imagino teniendo un hijo con nadie más - Aseguró agachándose para recoger la prueba pero no la miró sino que vio a la mujer - Y estamos juntos en esto - Miho le sonrió débilmente estirando la mano en su dirección sin soltarse de la puerta. Kisa se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano; dándose fuerzas mientras lentamente alzaba el test girándolo para ambos visualizar el resultado.

- ¿Son dos? - Preguntó Kisa confundido. La primera línea era nítida mientras que la segunda se veía clara e incluso con una pequeña discontinuidad en el centro.

- ¿Que significan dos?- Preguntó ella apresurándose en buscar en su bolsillo, el papel con las instrucciones con su mano libre; lo ojeo rápidamente y la siguiente confirmación que necesitó Kisa fue su grito agónico acompañado de un saltito y un llanto de frustración.

Kisa dejó caer la prueba por segunda vez totalmente pálida; el pulso le temblaba pero intento sujetar a Miho.

- No, no; ¡No puedo estar embarazada! - Exclamaba con una especie de llanto de rabia, frustración y miedo golpeando a Kisa con el puño mientras este intentaba abrazarla para que se calmara - Kiichan nooo; no puedo... - Sollozó dándose por vencida; dejándose abrazar al pecho de él cuyas manos temblaban intensamente; pálido y frio ante el horizonte que se les venía.

- Voy a ser papá- Balbuceó; apenas y lo comprendía ni que hablar de darse cuenta de cómo la puerta principal de apartamento se abría - No puedo creerlo; voy a ser papá...vamos a ser padres Miichan.

-¡¿Que!?- Exclamó Yukina desde la puerta; Kisa y Miho se soltaron y voltearon a ver al muchacho tan desconcertado que no podía estar enojado, - ¿Qué tú que, Kisa san?

Kisa maldijo; ahora si estaba jodido.

- Nosotros... Estábamos ebrios y... Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho! -Exclamó Kisa - Solo...

-¡Ustedes me mintieron! - Les acusó el artista; estaba enojado y dolido; Kisa no podía asegurar que sentimiento ganaba en el castaño.

- No era nuestra intención...- Balbuceó Miho; no se sentía de ánimo para dramas; suficiente con su propia preocupación.

- ¿Que no lo era? Con razón...dijiste que no había otro hombre en la vida de Kisa san; por supuesto, si todo el tiempo fuiste tú.

- ¡Por favor; Kisa-san es más gay que Juan Gabriel! - Dijo ella amarga; el editor no estaba muy seguro de estar cómodo mientras hablaban como si él no estuviese presente - Y ninguno de los dos lo recuerda; ¡Estábamos ebrios!

- No es tan fácil como decir eso ¡Van a ser padres!

- ¡Cállate! - Gritó la chica poniéndose de pie a prisa - ¡no digas eso! - Dijo tomando rápidamente otra de las pruebas de la mesa y corriendo hacia el baño donde se encerró con un portazo.

Kisa y Yukina se miraron; el primero avergonzado y aun desconcertado y azorado por el resultado que el test había arrojado.

- Yo...nunca he querido estar con Miho, ni con otra mujer- Aseguró el pelonegro sin alzar la mirada.

- Aun así me engañaste... Suponiendo...suponiendo que haya sido solo el alcohol debiste decírmelo de inmediato.

El editor negó

- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tú estabas tan preocupado con que te engañara que yo... No quería defraudarte -Balbuceó - No...

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! - Un grito de júbilo se escuchó desde el baño; ambos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta que daba a este, preocupados; justo cuando Miho salía corriendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios abrazándose al cuello de Kisa mientras blandía la prueba.

- ¡Estas salpicando tu pis! - Gritó Kisa asqueado.

- ¡Una raya! ¡Es negativooooo! -Gritó la chica; Kisa se mostró confundido

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Yo que sé! Pero es negativo; hagamos caso a esta prueba - Se soltó de él y le mostró el test a Yukina - ¿Lo ves? ¡Una solaaaa! Nunca había amado tanto una maldita línea

- Creo que deberías hacerte otra y confirmar - Alegó el castaño; no sabía que más decir: en cierta forma ese negativo le aliviaba y justo entonces recordaba que seguía muy enojado y dolido.

- ¡No! – Negó ella- Esta prueba es suficiente: es negativo.

- Yukina tiene razón - Aseguró Kisa. No podían confiar en eso cuando la anterior había dado positivo.

- Pero ya no tengo ganas de hacer más pis - Se cruzó de brazos en negativa.

- Te traeré más agua- Exclamó Kisa. Si esa había salido negativa entonces la siguiente seguro también; tenía que ser. El chico se apresuró a la cocina en busca de otra jarra de agua a pesar del puchero de Miho. Yukina la miró a ella que le devolvió la mirada.

- Kiichan y yo somos como amigas - Dijo aprovechando que el pelonegro no estaba para enojarse por el término en femenino - Creeme; él te ama y ha estado torturándose por no saber cómo decirte que metimos la pata. - Aseguró. Yukina no contesto justo cuando Kisa volvió con dos jarras de agua bien fría.

- Mete la mano en una y bébete la otra - Le ordenó; la chica obedeció renuente.

- ¿Y si sale positivo? – Temió Miho.

- Tenemos que confirmar que sea negativo - Exclamó sobresaltándose al escuchar la puerta cerrarse: Yukina se había ido. Kisa pensó en seguirlo rápidamente pero Miho se levantó a prisa al baño por tercera vez.

Se acercó al baño para esperarla; esta vez no hubo grito de alegría ni de tristeza; la mujer solo salió poco después observando la prueba confundida.

- Kiichan... ¿Si solo aparece la primera línea es negativo no? - El chico asintió - ¿Y si aparecen la primera y la segunda es positivo cierto? – Volvió a asentir sin entender su punto. Ella dejó de mirar el test para verlo a él - ¿Y si solo aparece la 2da sin rastro de la primera?

- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó tomando la prueba; ahí estaba: solo la segunda marca que señalaba la positividad; pero la línea control no se veía en lo absoluto.- Podría ser… ¿Parcialmente embarazada? - Preguntó confundido.

- ¡No digas eso! - Gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza, tomando luego todas las pruebas que quedaban sobre la mesa y metiéndose al baño. Si no le quedaba de otra que hacérselas todas, lo haría, pero más les valía a esos condenados test salir negativos.

Kisa se mordió el labio; quería buscar a Yukina; todavía tenía tiempo de alcanzarlo y temía con toda su alma perderlo debido a esta situación, pero no podía dejar a Miho sola: ¿Y si la siguiente prueba daba positivo?

Una vez más la chica gritó desde el baño, sobresaltándolo por el susto; Kisa se preguntó si cada prueba que se hiciera seria así.

- ¿Miichan que paso? - Preguntó preocupado al no verla salir esta vez. Se estremeció - No me digas que ahora dice que son gemelos - Se alarmó; no muy seguro de si la prueba podía o no decirlo.

No hubo respuesta; llamó a la puerta pero nada por lo que preocupado se apresuró a abrirla temiendo que la chica se hubiese desmayado o algo similar.

La consiguió sentada en el inodoro dirigiéndole una sonrisa tan amplia que daba miedo. En el suelo estaban regados todos los test de embarazo aun en sus cajas.

- Negativo - dijo en un hilillo de voz

- ¿Cómo? No te hiciste otra – Acusó él señalando todas las cajas cerradas en el suelo; la chica negó.

- ¡me bajó! - Gritó emocionada.

- ¿Quién bajó? - Preguntó él despistado; Miho habría tomado el destapa cañerías y se lo habría estampado en la cara de no ser porque para eso tenía que levantarse del inodoro

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- La primera marcó positivo porque tardamos mucho tiempo en comprobarla; al parecer eso puede causar falsos positivos por eso la línea no se veía bien; y la que solo marcó la segunda línea estaba vencida - Comentó Miho muerta de risa terminando de contarle a Kane-kun y Nakenishi, sus amigos, la odisea de la última semana. Estos no dejaban de mirarse burlonamente como si supieran algo que ella no - Y entonces ginecólogo me dijo que nunca estuve embarazada: el retraso fue por el estress del viaje de vuelta a Japón, el nuevo empleo y la mudanza

- ¿Y Shouta? ¿Pudo resolver todo con su chico? - Miho se mordió el labio.

- Ha estado estos últimos días tras él; de hecho justo ahora deben estar juntos: todo parece que Yukina lo perdonara; ellos se aman después de todo - La chica subió ambas piernas a su sofá - Tendrían que verlo; ni parece él: luego de decir que nunca se enamoraría y demás, lleva toda la semana tras ese muchacho.

Miho sonrió para sí, al menos ya habían podido hablar y todo parecía apuntar a una reconciliación.

Kane-kun no pudo aguantar más y estalló a carcajadas ganándose la mirada desconcertada de la mujer; Nakenishi intentó contenerse pero falló, riendo también.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si nos hubieran contado todo desde el principio les habríamos dicho que el resultado era "negativo", baka - Dijo entre risas.

- ¿Ustedes que iban a saber?- Gruñó la chica.

- Ese día; poco después de dejarte en casa de Shouta, volvimos porque Kane quería usar el baño - Explicó Nakenishi entre risas.

- Y cuando los vimos a medio vestir, contigo violando la boca de Kisa te separamos de él - Aseguró el otro hombre. Miho abrió la boca desconcertada mientras Kane continuaba:

- Gruñeron algo sobre los hombres y Yukina y luego cayeron dormidos en la cama - Aseguró. Miho parpadeo desconcertada: ¿había sido un malentendido todo ese tiempo? Pero ella había amanecido con los chupetes que él le había hecho; y él con los de ella...pensaron...aunque...ninguno de los dos tenía recuerdos en absoluto de haber tenido relaciones; solo habían interpretado las señales y...

- Serán...- Exclamó lanzándoles un cojín – Los voy a matar – Pero se detuvo y sonrió maquiavélicamente - ¡Kisa los va a matar cuando se entere que no le dijeron! – Exclamó corriendo en pos del teléfono con sus amigos atrás intentando detenerla. Lo alcanzó, en cierta forma aliviada de poder avisarle a su amigo que podía estar tranquilo: no le había sido infiel a Yukina con ella.

**:*:*:*FIN:*:*:***

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tomatazos? jajaja Espero les hayas gustado :P y no me maten, pues ya vieron que todo fue solo un susto xD Las pruebas de embarazo pueden dar falsos positivos (aunque es muy raro y generalmente se da en los casos que Miho mencionó; solo que ella tiene mala suerte y todos los casos le salieron jajaja xD )  
>Gracias a todos los que comentaron n.n<br>Nos leemos en una próxima historia**

**Besos :3**


End file.
